


Lovers On Patrol.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers On Patrol.

Casey Shelby lounged against her patrol car waiting for the new girl to arrive, her new partner.

 

"I just hope the chicks a looker...if I'm gonna be stuck with her 24/7 she better have a nice face, great tits and a sweet ass on her.... or I'll be filing a complaint, I'll file for discrimination they know I'm queer and their deliberately keeping all the cuties away from me."  
"Oh, so I should leave then?"

The cheeky retort was from Luna, one of the newest girls on the force. She had found herself smiling even as she moved to offer Casey her hand. 

"Casey 'Solver' Shelby I take it?"  
Casey turned round and looked at Luna. She smirked and made a great show of looking her over.

"Well......your certainly cute in the face...."

 

She said with a smile and took her offered hand...

"What’s your name cutie pie?"  
"Luna..."  
Luna’s smile was soft and she was blushing.   
"Nice to meet you Luna, sure you don't mind being partnered with a carpet muncher?"  
"Now why would I mind that? At least you're honest."  
Casey smiled.

"Well just keep your skirt low and your knees locked and I'll not be able to get at your snatch."

She teased and playfully patted Luna on the backside as she walked round to the driver side door.

"Say nice ass… Nice and frim...wouldn't mind seeing that jiggling on my face."   
Luna flushed a bright red. 

"Are you always this flirty?"  
"No."

Casey said with a smirk as she opened the car door.

"Normally by now...I'd have asked you if your cuffs match the carpet."  
"I'm amazed you don't just try and find out in other ways."  
"Don't tempt me...I may just cuff you to the steering wheel yank your skirt up and Panties down and find out."  
"Oh... now that would be a shame..."

Luna teased. 

"You'd end up court-marshalled..."

She paused then added. 

"You see, I'm not a lesbian."  
Casey looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't kid a kidder, sweetie… Club Palmo ring a bell...saw you there a few weeks ago...the shy blonde at the bar, too shy to ask to be picked up."  
"I'm not out."

Three little words. One hell of a difference in confidence. Casey smiled and lent over and softly kissed her.

"I was going to pick you up actually sweetie...but you'd gone by the time I managed to get over to you."  
Luna smiled and blushed shyly. 

"Really?"  
"Really… You are my type, cute face, great tits and one sweet ass…"

She purred before kissing Luna again. Luna murred and responded, slightly shyly.   
"Hmmm how do you fancy going and grabbing some coffee, doughnuts and... maybe doing a little carpet munching?"  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
Casey smiled and started the car and pulled out of the depo heading to the coffee shop. At every gear change her fingers also stroked Luna's leg. Luna smiled softly. Casey soon pulled up at the coffee shop and got out of the car and got the doughnuts and coffee. Returning offering Luna the coffee and doughnuts. Luna smiled and accepted both, knowing that they would be finished well before they got back to Casey's home. Casey smiled as they approached her flat.

"Come on up..."

She said to Luna as she exited the car. Luna followed willingly. Casey let her into her apartment. 

"Make yourself comfortable."  
Luna half smirked and made her way to the sofa, settling there to drink what was left of her coffee, most of it having been drunk on the way even as she nibbled on the last of her doughnut, unaware just how sensual it looked.   
"So..... You eat pussy often?"  
Luna blushed but shook her head. Casey smiled and slipped over on to the sofa beside Luna and put an arm gently around her. Luna purred and nestled into her cautiously.  
"Still shy?"  
"Well.... I've never... done anything before."  
"Oooooh! Mmmmmm awkward..."

She said sounding all nervous herself, unknown to Luna she was simply play acting to defuse her nerves and tension.   
"Yeah..."  
"Maybe this will help…"

Casey said softly and kissed Luna. Luna purred into the kiss, responding sweetly but still a little shyly. Casey stroked her face and smiled.

"I know what will make you less nervous.... wait here sweetie."

She said and went off into her bedroom. Luna waited, still trying to fight back panic.  
"Well..."

The voice of Casey said from the doorway of her bedroom.

"What do you think?"

Luna turned and saw to her amazement Casey, the butch tough cop standing there in the frilliest, pinkest, girlish dress you could imagine and a pink ribbon in her hair. Luna barely hid the wide smile that came to her lips, her giggling following soon after before she caught her breath a little and spoke, smiling softly. 

"That is just... too cute for words."  
Casey smirked and struck a 'innocent little girl like' pose for her. Luna smiled and moved to get closer to her, kissing her tenderly but somewhat passionately. Casey kissed back. Luna smiled softly. 

"So very sexy."  
"Right back at you kiddo."  
"Tease."  
"You know it."

Casey purred suckling on Luna's ear lobe. Luna giggled softly. Casey smiled and whispered in Luna's ear.

"Want to know something hunny?"  
"Sure."  
Casey smirked and let closer and whispered in Luna's ear.

"I don't have any knickers on."  
"Naughty girl."  
Casey smiled and moved Luna's hands to her dress....so she could pull it upwards. Luna soon did just that. Casey was indeed pantie-less under her dress......and she was visibly soaking wet.   
"All that for me?"  
"Every drop…"  
"Impressive."  
"Why don't you do something about it?"  
"I... don't know how to?"  
Casey smiled and stroked her face.

"Try kneeling down and licking at it sweetie."  
Luna smiled and complied. Casey purred and mewed her approval. Stroking Luna's hair. Luna purred and sped up a little. Casey purred and gyrated her hips into Lunas' mouth and tongue. Luna murred and sped up again. Casey mewed and ground into her even more. Luna sped up further. Casey cried out and came apart.


End file.
